CF Vietnam
CrossFire Vietnam, officially titled as Đột Kích, is the Vietnamese localization of CrossFire for Vietnamese players. It was published in 2008 by VTC Games and uses Vcoin as cash currency. Available Features CF Vietnam features most up-to-date content, all available game modes and most generic maps. These include Mileage Shop, Parasite Expansion, chat options and weapon recommendations. Exclusive Features *The default Knife has been replaced with a Wood Hammer (can still be obtained from Weapon Master mode and Shovel-Born Beast's Lucky Draw perk). *White blood / bloodstains and dead characters disappear instantly. *Headshot icons changed from white/gold skull to red/gold apple-target. *The knife killsound has been muted on all character. *There is a Time Limitation System that keep tracks of players' playing time every day. Players can only earn full EXP/GP in the first 3 hours, then this number is cut in half in the next 2 hours. After five hours passed, players can no longer earn EXP/GP, even with mission rewards. To balance this, weapons will not receive damage once the 5 hours limit passed so players won't go on negative. *Special events and webmall that offer Black Market items, intended for low-end players who can't spend too much money but can farm playtime. *N-22 and Ngọc Trinh characters. *XM8-Dot Sight assault rifle and Đột Kích Grenade. *Banner from Festival map and Lucky/Coin grenades have Vietnamese character on it. *Special characters from specific modes that can be obtained through events like Nemesis, Commando, Fury Ghosts, Special variant of The Fates/Switcher/Subject Alpha, which can be used in any mode (except Battle Royale mode). Capsule Shop CF Vietnam has the largest Capsule comparing to all other CF versions with tons of Vcoin, Mini and GP capsule released every month. Combo capsules become a regularity since mid-2015, and single-prized capsules are exclusively for GP one, as some Mini Capsules also feature 2 best prizes. Webmall The Webmall only sells Name Change item and EXP Plus, however CF Vietnam also feature a few additional webmalls where deleted items, capsules, weapons and VVIP items can be bought at a discounted price. Trivia *CF Vietnam is officially titled Đột Kích by VTC, which is translated as "Sudden Attack". Funny enough, Sudden Attack was CF's rival early in 2008-2010 (Published by VinaGame). *Since 2016, many Black Market items become giveaway prizes for various farming events (playtime, login day...), giving newcomers and low-income players chance to get free items without having to spend too much. Additionally, lots of "Spend Vcoin, get free items" events are opened frequently to encourage players to rent stuff, renew items or spin junkie capsules, and at the end of the day walk away with a consolidation prize at their hand. This, however, has a negative impact on a great deal of veteran players, who think it is unfair that many rare weapons they had spent a lot of cash for (ex: limited seasonal weapons, Ares/Ghetto weapons, Barrett M82A1 Red Dragon, etc.) are now nothing more than cheap prizes to bait new players into spending cash, effectively 'devaluing' those items. Many even go as far as making jokes about black market weapons being reduced to junks after so many giveaway events. **Also for a limited time, players are able to spend a significant amount of cash in exchange for ANY Black Market item of their choice - thus, rich players can try their luck in-game or buy VVIP items then select a prize that they've been dying for (those extremely-hard-to-win guns like Royal / Legend / Flying Dragons...) or simply to collect exclusive merchandises that are not available elsewhere (Such as Nemesis, Commando...). This event is now restricted to VIP players only in order to not devalue rare items too much. *While CrossFire is named Đột Kích in Vietnam, its mobile port retains the original name (added "Legends" in the back). The reason is CrossFire Legends is published by VNG instead of VTC Games, so they could not use the title Đột Kích which is trademarked to PC version of CF by VTC Games. **Before CF Legends was released in Vietnam, there was a race between VNG and VTC Games, both competing to secure the right to release this game in VN. But eventually Tencent's demand of $5 million up front was too much for VTC Games to handle and VNG won the race. To mock its competitor, VNG promotes CF Legends as "The real CF", mocking at VTC Games' inferior products such as Phục Kích mobile or Xuất Kích. Special Events Most of these events have been shut down or change the prize. * "Spend Vcoin And Get Permanent Weapon": This is the main event in CF VN. Every 5 days or may be a week, GMs will announce an event that give players chances to get Black Market's weapons permanently. The only thing that players have to do is spending Vcoin in-game to obtain the weapon permanently. Later, there're more prizes for this event such as free capsule crates, free capsule tickets or free spin from web events. This event now only just temporary weapons and items, only the highest (spend about 1000 Vcoins or more) will earn permanent VVIP weapons. * "Veterans Return": If players haven't play CF in 1 month, when they return and play CF in 10 or 15 days, they will get some permanently weapons. This event now only give capsules. * "Rookie Go To Combat": Players who create a new account and play CF in the first day, they will get a permanent weapon. If they keep playing for 20 days, they will get more 4 permanent weapons. * "Spend Vcoin In Phuc Kich To Choose Permanent Weapons In CrossFire": When you spend about 228 Vcoin in the game Phuc Kich, you will have a chance to choose one of permanent weapons in CrossFire (9A-91 UGS, COP 357 Fractal, Dual Karambit-Valentine, 687 EPD-Camo,...), characters (Sabel, FOX Undercover) or even VVIP weapons (AK47-Knife Transformers, Thompson Infernal Dragon, RPK Infernal Dragon, M4A1-S Predator, M4A1-S Transformers,...). If you spend more Vcoin (666, 1027 or 1527 Vcoin), you even can get more weapons and characters, including VVIP weapons (M4A1-S Born Beast, Field Shovel-Born Beast,...) & characters (The Fates-Special, Switcher-Special), which is more cheaper than the original price. * "First Time Using Vcoin": At the first time you spend Vcoin in CF, you'll get a permanent GP weapon and if you spend more Vcoin, you will get a Black Market weapons or VVIP (maybe optional if given a list). * "Veterans Using Vcoin": Players that they don't spend Vcoin in-game for a month, when they are using back (at least 151 Vcoin or more), they will get an available weapon permanently. * "Spend Vcoin And Choose Permanent Weapons": Previously available to public, this event is now limited to VIP players, with a lowered price of 1000, 2000 and 3000 Vcoin specifically. First 2 tiers allow you to choose a free permanent item (weapon or characters), the last tier unlocks VIP and rare items into the list. A lesser-quality event has been released once for the public with a shortened list of permanent items to choose. * "Attend and Choose Your Permanent Weapon":''' '''Starting from October 2017, every player who get at least 1 EXP and play enough for a certain number of days, GMs will give player the list of random permanent weapons and choose whatever weapon you want from the list (your account must have at least 1 Vcoin to see the list and choose from the Webmall). Category:CrossFire Category:Versions